Sentimental Sand
by XxLenaleeXAllenxX
Summary: Hourglasses... One that held the life of someone so precious... The couple got attacked one night and the hourglass fell to the ground and broke... Sentimental sand, holding a life, covered in blood... Does the person die? What happens to the other? Yuri!


Sentimental Sand

Love~Something that's cherished, forever longing... though, sometimes it dies but in this scenario time has come to an end and bleeding hearts take course... Hourglasses that hold the life of someone so precious; that hourglass has been broken and what comes out is sand... A downpour of sand, love that was everlasting has ended. Murders are tragic... and a dieing person is equivalent to forbidden love... equilibrium... The sand is so sentimental, and covered in blood...

...Let the story begin...

A lovely couple walked down the side of the road on the cement... A 16 year old girl named Yuri, she had long beautiful black hair. Her hair shinned and shimmered because it was so healthy. She had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like no other. Her girlfriend was 17 and her name was Rai ; she had silky, shiny blonde hair. She had natural purple eyes that were extrevegent. Rai was carrying a hourglass that held someone's life dear to her... if that hourglass breaks then that life dies...

As they were walking, Yuri had an eerie feeling. An ominous future awaited them... The night sky was clear and beautiful, the stars were shinning really bright that night. It was quiet and they could see their breath in the wind...

As they walked they talked. They talked about how much they loved each other and other things. They wanted to get home because it was late, it was 2 A.M. They decided to take a short cut through an alleyway. Yuri's bad feeling increased as they entered. She got scared and clenched onto Rai's arm. A stranger dressed in all black, even with a ski mask on to cover his complete identity followed Yuri and Rai. He waited to strike. He wanted to strike at the perfect moment so nobody could hear their screams or the ruckus, and so nobody could see. This stranger was sick and thought about covering Yuri's and Rai's mouth so no screams could be heard, wanted to cut them from limb to limb, ligament to ligament, strain to strain... He would picture every thought and he enjoyed it... He wasn't going to go with these ideas though. He wanted to make a "hit n' run" crime so he'd have time to get away without getting caught...

Rai and Yuri had no idea what was about to come their way... They were walking and the stranger finally struck! He pulled out a gun and shot Rai. Rai's gun shot wound wasn't fatal, she'd be okay... But, the hourglass she held in her hands fell to the ground and broke... The stranger ran off. Yuri could feel her heart pulse with pain. Yuri fell to the ground and started bleeding from a bunch from a bunch of places- her eyes, nose, mouth, and eyes... She was in pain... Suffering in pain and agony, with eternal bleeding... Yuri weeped in pain. Rai ignores her own injury, she was going into shock from seeing what was happening to Yuri. Rai got her cell phone that had fallen on the ground after the attack. She put the battery in while trembling and keeping an eye on Yuri. She turned on her phone but had no service and there was a low battery, and her phone powered down. She trembled in fear and looked at the broken hourglass... The sand, so sentimental and bloody... Rai collected the sand and covered Yuri with it, hoping her life would recover with the touch of lively sand a bleeding body. It didn't work and Yuri barely had any time left. Rai picked Yuri up and threw her over her shoulders and ran until she fell and collapsed...

Someone found them and brought them to a hospital. When Rai woke up she was discombobulated and could barely move. She was strapped down to a hospital bed with belts. She screamed and tried to break loose, and a doctor walked in. Rai demanded to know if Yuri survived. The doctor answered, untied Rai and lead her to Yuri. Yuri laid lifeless... Her body so cold and clean... Rai broke down in tears, the doctor handed her a note and left. The note was from Yuri. Rai read it and cried even harder, she held the note to her heart and ran barefoot out of the hospital. She ran until she couldn't run anymore... She ran until she fell victim to a collapsed lung... She cried in pain and sadness... She cried herself to sleep on the cold ground...

The note said: " Rai, last night was crazy and I wish I could have protected you from getting shot but I went into shock and I hope you can forgive me. I just want you to keep on living for the both of us... I love you "

Three years later information:

Rai still remembers that event like no other but is still alive and living to the fullest for herself and for Yuri. Rai will never forget that day, and Rai will definitely never forget her beloved Yuri.


End file.
